marriage
by sarahdiamond
Summary: my name is ayuzawa misaki, I will soon be marrying usui takumi ( takumi walker ).
1. Chapter 1

"Misaki, we have to go to the mall with Lucy."

"Sakura do we have to?"

Hello, my name is misaki walker, I'm now engaged to takumi walker (usui), and after that he got me a gift I could have never expected a silver visa card with 999,999 dollars. I nearly passed out and almost killed takumi with all the money he got for me. Now I will soon play the wife of takumi walker.

"Of course we do, we need to find you a wedding dress!"

"But you told you would give me yours after you had your wedding with kuuga."

"Nope I change my mind you have your own dress for good memories."

"But, sakura-"misaki whined

"No misaki, meet me at the mall in ten minutes, in that new car takumi got you."

"Uhh, ok sakura.'

Misaki started to get ready, she got her car keys of the table (she still lives with her mom) and went into the driveway to start her car (mustang is the car, is it me or is takumi spoiling misaki) she pulled out and drove to the mall.

"Misaki!" sakura, kuuga, Lucy, tora, and takumi were waiting for her in front of the mall.

Takumi smiled as misaki got out the car that he bought for her.

Misaki walked up to everyone. "Hey guys."

"Hello misaki walker." Takumi said. Misaki blushed, "I'm not yours officially!"

Takumi pouted, "But I thought misa-chan was already mine?" He swept misaki off her feet holding her bridal style.

"Usui put me down! Sakura, Lucy, help!" sakura and Lucy along with their husbands just laughed.

"You guys…" misaki was finally let down by takumi, misaki's eyes widened to see that she was brought to a fancy shop with beautiful dresses. "Whoa, there is a lot dresses."

"I know that is why is we're here to pick your wedding dress" takumi said with grin.

"Hey tora, doesn't this shop bring back memories when I was looking for my wedding dress with you? Lucy asked tora. "Actually yes it does" tora said with a grin.

Misaki and takumi walked toward the stores info desk to see where misaki could try on some wedding dresses. "Ok thank you miss, ok takumi you stay outside while I try on some dresses." "Ok I'll be waiting." Takumi planted a kiss on her forehead which made misaki blush instantly.

Misaki walked into the dressing room with the dresses that sakura, Lucy, and takumi picked out for her.

She came out first with the one that sakura had picked for her, it was a strapless mermaid with a diamond belt. She walked outside to let everyone see what it looked like, takumi blushed for about a split second. "I think that really fits you misa-chan" misaki looked down and blushed.

After half an hour misaki chose the dress that Lucy, takumi, and sakura all agreed on, it had a lacey sleeves with a mermaid body. Takumi had taken out his credit card to pay for the dress that the guys chose.

"Thanks takumi, a lot." "No prob misaki I love you so I'll do anything for you." Misaki blushed as she heard what takumi said.

The day the wedding

Misaki and takumi were in different room getting final touch ups.

Misaki's room: sakura and Lucy were putting some make up on misaki, sakura had to do eyelashes and Lucy had blush and lipstick.

"Hey misaki do you like pink lipstick of ruby red lipstick?" misaki thought about it "I think pink I'll stand out to much with red." Lucy agreed.

"Misa I'll put some dark mascara but lightly." Misaki nodded.

Takumi's room: kuuga and tora were with takumi making sure his suit was fine because in 2 minutes

He had to be at the altar.

Takumi was now at the alter, music was playing and the doors were now opening for misaki in her beautiful wedding dress. Misaki started to walk down the aisle holding a bouquet in her hand and her mom by her side walking with her, misaki looked over to takumi to see that he had a smile on his face. Misaki had now reached the alter, takumi was holding misaki's hands, takumi nodded at the priest,

"I, usui takumi, take you, ayuzawa misaki, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Takumi put a ring around her finger, he looked up to misaki's face to see she was about to cry.

"I, ayuzawa m-misaki, take you, usui takumi, to be my h-husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." Misaki put a ring around his finger. They both looked at each other and they both knew what happened after. "you may now kiss the bride!" takumi leaned into misaki for the kiss and after that before you knew it there was loud clapping, whistling, and tears of joy(Minako, sakura, sakuya*her dad misaki's*,Sazuna, and misaki all had tears of joy.)

Takumi carried misaki out the door into the limo, when they finally closed the door they heard bells ringing like crazy.

"Misaki I think you should stop crying your mascara is running." Misaki took a tissue that takumi had offered. "Thanks usui, I forgot to ask where you are taking me." "It's a surprise but everyone else knows." Misaki noticed that car had stopped, "I'm going to blind fold you ok." Takumi quickly put on a blind fold and guided misaki out the car before she could say anything. "Ok I'm going to take off the blind fold misaki."

When misaki's eyes were opened she nearly passed out, right in front of her was a huge mansion, misaki turned to takumi with eyes wide, "usui who's house is this?" takumi answered "ours"

Misaki really almost fainted but she just stumbled but takumi caught her, "are you ok?" "Yea, it's just the house is so big!"

Takumi held misaki up, "before we go inside we have to get to the airport for are honeymoon in Britain." "Oh yea we got to hurry." Misaki waved good bye to the people behind her in the cars, "good bye sakura, lucy, kuuga, and tora." She waved to her parents, little sis, and friends. "Alright takumi lets go- wait I forgot to throw the bouquet!" Misaki threw the flowers into the sky, and saw that it landed right onto Sazuna. "Onee-chan be at my wedding too okay?" misaki laughed and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

2 weeks later…

_Ring ring_! Sakura looked over to her cellphone and saw that it was misaki.

"Hey misaki what's up how's your honeymoon?"

Misaki replied, "the honeymoon is fine, umm sakura?"

"Yea?" "Please don't freak out, put a pillow over your mouth." Sakura took a pillow off her bed and covered her mouth. Misaki sighed over the phone and told sakura, when she heard she smashed her face into the pillow screaming.

Kuuga was downstairs and heard sakura scream. He instantly ran upstairs "SAKURA WHATS WRONG!" kuuga slammed opened the door. Sakura hanged up the after she said ok. "Its ok kuuga I'm fine. But misaki…" "What happened to misaki, sakura?" "You can't tell lucy or tora I said this ok?" Kuuga nodded

"m-misaki, she's pregnant..." the room was quiet. Kuuga looked like he was going to pass out.

**In Britain**

Misaki was looking at the bump on her stomach while touching it, she lifted her head to talk to takumi whose hand was on his forehead. Misaki spoke softly "takumi, it wasn't your fault. It was both of us we played a little. Ok?" takumi looked up with worried eyes. Misaki just smiled at him, which made him smile, for a second. "Misaki I should have been more careful, and now look what happened." He said in frustration pointing at her stomach, takumi's head was no being covered by his hands, he did not notice misaki was starting to tear up.

"Misaki are you ok." When he takes off his hands from his face he noticed misaki face was full of tears.

He put his hand on her shoulder, misaki jerked back "get away from me" misaki said in a low tone, takumi for a minute was scared.

"Misa-chan-." Misaki lifted her face in anger "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME GET AWAY FROM ME! STAY AWAY FROM YOUR OWN CHILD FOR ALL I CARE! GOD!." Misaki was practically trying to catch her breath, before she could say anything takumi kissed her.

Misaki only got angrier and slapped his face before she was thinking, misaki gasped, she cried more this time saying that's she sorry while collapsing on the floor. "I'm sorry takumi, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.

Takumi watched as misaki slowly collapsed, "misaki looked at me." Misaki looked at takumi with eyes saying sorry over and over again.

He bent down to the floor with misaki. "Misaki, I'm sorry I just really regretted what I did the other night. Misaki was wiping off her tears. "Can you pick me up please…" opening her arms, takumi smiled and glad fully picked up misaki from the floor.

She moved closer to his chest seeing it was warm. Takumi had gone upstairs to the bed to put misaki into bed. "Thanks..." she said, "no problem misaki." The room was dead quiet, misaki was listening to the quiet noise around her. Misaki then reached for the remote that was in the middle of the bed, she turned her body to takumi's side without making any eye contact, takumi noticed that "misaki what's wrong?"

"hmm?, oh nothing just think of what to watch." She said it so plainly it worried takumi, "no, your thinking of something serious." Misaki started to give in. "*sigh* yes I am, it's how everyone is going to react when they find out."

"it will be fine misaki just relax." Misaki nodded and turned on the TV to the news channel

" **a developing story has just came in, the power couple know as ayuzawa misaki, and usui takumi. Have reportedly had found out that they will soon have a child. A news reporter had found the two of them fighting over what might become of the child. The news reporter also got shots of ayuzawa on the floor crying with usui takumi. The powerful CEO of the walker Cooperation usui takumi, and wife misaki will soon have a child. More news after this…**

Misaki and takumi's faces were both dumbfound, "w-w-w-what just happened!?" takumi looked like he would pass out any moment. "misaki, how about we go back to japan and clear this up with everyone.."

Misaki nodded, now. She kissed takumi's check, the place where she slapped him.

"SORRY" she said bluntly

Takumi just stared misaki, "takumi, what's wrong your staring at me and blushing, and-aww man your nose is bleeding. I'll go get some paper towels."

Takumi watched misaki go out the door, and said "kawii desu"


	3. Chapter 3

Marriage chapter 3

This chapter was thought out by crimson-blaze. Thanks again for idea! ALSO to every other person that reviewed my fanfic!

*month 1

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lucy shouted enough for all of japan to hear her

"SHHHH! Lucy put your voice down. If the freakin press find out!" (PS they are back in japan)

Takumi interrupted, "it's too late for that." He help up a new paper with his finger pointing at the front page. It was talking about Ms. Walker being pregnant

Lucy sighed, she couldn't believe that one of her best friends was pregnant.

"I understand that part but.., do you guys need to wear disguises?"

Takumi had shady sunglasses with a straw hat to make him look like a tourist. Misaki was wearing almost the matching thing takumi was. Lucy was going to laugh. Misaki smiled because of what she was wearing. Takumi chuckled.

"Oh no, oh yeah, misaki we have to go to your ultra sound today at the hospital." Misaki nodded. "Sorry lucy I gotta go now, I call you later, and also tell sakura I'm back in japan. Bye!"

Misaki and takumi walked over to the parking lot where their car was parked. Takumi started the car and drove to the hospital, it took at least 10 minutes to go there, and in the meanwhile misaki looked out the window thing about what the baby would look like.

She mumbled if the baby would be a girl she would call her Akira which meant light or clear, if a boy his name would be- "kohaku" takumi interrupted her out loud thinking. He smiled at that name kohaku *which meant amber*. "Takumi why that name?", "because, you're eyes are amber honey colored." He said as him found a parking space in the hospital parking lot.

He got out of the car too open the door for misaki, "takumi it's fine I can open the door myself."

"Hai hai misa-chan." Misaki winced at that name, misa-chan. "stop calling me that! I'm 20 now I've kinda grown out that name!" takumi just smiled at her which made her blush. */*

They walked into the building and asked where the ultra sound room was. Upstairs the room to side. "So let's take the elevator." Misaki said, "Sure, it better than taking the stairs." takumi answered. Misaki pressed the button that goes up a floor and got inside along with takumi. Takumi pressed the level 2 button. "Takumi, when we were still in the car you decided the name kohaku, I was thinking minoru actually *which means truth*." "Like I said, it means amber like your eyes." He said with a smile. The elevator door then closed, 10 second pass and the elevator jolted, "takumi..."

"I know something isn't right-". All of a sudden the elevator started to fall at a death-defying speed. Misaki started to scream, along with some other people on the elevator. Takumi held onto misaki as misaki held unto takumi. "_I'm sorry" _whispered takumi.

Just as they were falling misaki looked into takumi's eyes and kissed him as good-bye.

The elevator stopped with a loud thunk. Takumi opened his eyes, "misaki, misaki!" misaki lifted her head, "takumi?", "yea it's me, what's your name, how old are you? Can you remember? ","I-I don't feel good." Misaki replied.

The elevator door opened with a creek and a bunch of nurses and doctor came in rushing everyone to get out. Takumi rushed out with misaki in his arms, "miss, please help my wife she isn't feeling good!", "don't worry the paramedics are coming." Takumi nodded, since he is in a hospital it shouldn't take that long. "t-takumi, the baby, what if something happened it?" misaki asked in an extremely worried tone. "It'll be fine..." takumi answered.

2 ½ hours latttteeeerrrr…

The nurse who had taken care of her uneasiness was now doing the CAT scan for misaki.

"Ok, as I'm looking around nothing really dangerous happened to the babies." Misaki sighed and then froze, "umm... miss did you just say. BABIES!", "Yes, actually to be more precise 2 babies, boy and girl." Takumi and misaki looked at each other in disbelief.

"Well, that means more little feet running around the house right?" takumi said

"Yeah" misaki still a little shocked from the elevator, now this!

"How about we celebrate at home a little romantic dinner , I'll cook something good." Takumi said

"Yeah, we should do that." Misaki agreed with a sweet smile


	4. Chapter 4

Marriage chapter 4

Month 3

*ssszzzzz*

"Misaki! Come here"

As misaki was hopelessly flipping through TV channels she heard takumi call her name.

"Takumi, what happened?" misaki asked

"Here, taste this." Takumi handed over a piece of stake to misaki.

"Ok, *taste* WOW, takumi this is really good!" misaki said as she scarfed down half of the steak.

"Misaki-Chan don't eat all of it." Takumi pouted like a child.

"Sorry, but this is really good!"

"Then in that case…" takumi took a piece of stake

"Try to take it, mi-sa-ki." Takumi was practically seducing misaki.

"You're on!" misaki yelled.

Takumi started to sprint towards the movie theatre downstairs and misaki followed.

"Come back here takumi!"

"Nope, misaki can get this stake under one condition."

"What is it?" she asked annoyingly drooling for more stake

"Misaki has to put on cat ears with a tail and say 'nya'."

"w-w-what!" her face instantly turned red, but she has been getting food carves and will do anything at this point.

"Ok, but how am I going to fine cat ears and-"

"I have some right here." He said happily as he pulled them out his pocket.

"_Now it is official takumi walker/usui is the most perverted alien in the world." Misaki said dryly _

_Misaki just sighed she put on the cat ears and tail_

"Not down here in the living room." Takumi added

Both of them went upstairs and takumi got out a camera

"w-w-what are you doing!" misaki screamed

"Getting photographic evidence that misaki is cute."

"geez." Misaki sighed but blushed at the same time

"Fine I'll say it. N-n-nya"

"No, you did it wrong you have to make your hands look like a cats and move them."

(How does takumi know so much about cats, I thought animal's hated him…?)

Misaki just sighed louder, "NYA"

"Misa-chan, we're entering yo-"sakura chanted just as she entered the house with kuuga

"MISAKI WHAT AREYOU DOING!" Sakura screamed, *note kuuga nosebleed by just looking at misaki in the cat ears.*

"Sakura, first go get tissues, second stop looking at me! third takumi turn of the camera!"

"But-."

"No buts." Misaki had a demon aura around her.

Lucy and tora came in a few minutes after and talking about what happened when sakura and tora came in.

"wait.. let me get this straight takumi, you had your wife put on a cat tail with ears?" tora asked

"yeah.."

"lucy can you put on the cat ears and tail?" tora asked

Lucy was getting a little pissed cause you could see it in her eyes.

"of course dear…" she said sarcastically

She put on the costume

"nya!" she yelled

After that she literally jumped on top of tora yelling nya and they both fell to the ground.

Then lucy started to scratch up tora's face.

"there, you said that you wanted me to look like a cat. I never agreed to be a nice cat."

I know this chapter is boring and its boring because no one is giving me any suggestions reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Marriage chapter 5

**Month 9**

Misaki woke up at 8 reliving that she would be late for work, she hopped out of bed and then ran towards the kitchen stuffing a piece of bread in her face. 'Man it's hard to move around when carrying two little unborn bundles of joy'. She ran for the door but a warm hand caught her by the waist.

"Ah ah ah, misa can't go out today." Takumi said

"What? Why?" misaki asked

Takumi smiled and said, "You're on maternity leave."

"Crap." Misaki said

Misaki took out the piece of bread in her mouth and went to brew some coffee.

"What are you going to do now?" takumi asked as he pressed his back against the wall

Misaki went to the cabinet to get some cups for the coffee.

"Well I guess I'll just sit around, read books, and hang with Lucy and " misaki answered

"Hmm, my little babies are making misa look big." Takumi said with a smile

"What did you say, baka!" misaki screamed

The water started to strain the coffee into the pot.

Takumi moved towards misaki then embracing her into his arms

"You know I love you right?" takumi said

Misaki face just turned red and she nodded

Misaki handed a cup of coffee to takumi once he let go of her

"Takumi, we should drink this on the balcony." Misaki said

"Sure, why not"

Takumi took his and misaki's cup, ran to the balcony to set the two cups on a table, then ran to go and pick up misaki bridal style.

"h-hey! Takumi I can walk, I'm fine." Misaki insisted

"But misaki might fall, like she did yesterday."

Misaki's face was shaded in red remembering what happened yesterday.

Takumi finally made it to the balcony and handed misaki a cup

"Be careful it's still hot misa." Takumi said

Misaki took the cup and took a long sip while takumi was looking at her skin glow in the sun's light while the wind pulled back her hair.

Just when she was trying to take another sip, her cup fell out of her hands onto the floor shattering into pieces.

"Misaki! What's wrong?" takumi asked with worriedness in his tone

"Takumi. Hospital. NOW." Misaki whispered.

"kuuga-kun" sakura mumbled while in bed

Sakura poked at kuuga face making his eyes flutter open

"Good morning my beautiful wife." Kuuga said with a yawn

"Come on, you're gonna be late for work"

"There is no work, day off so I can spend it with you."

"Aww, that's sweet, oh yeah talking about sweet, I wanted to make a cake for Lucy and misa-ch- *ring, ring!*

Sakura's phone went off ringing with takumi's name on it

"Hello, takumi?"

"Hey sakura, we need you to come to geo's hospital the babies are coming! Call tora and lucy now!" takumi yelled

Sakura could here misaki panting in the background

"Ok, got it! *hang up* kuuga, put some clothes on we gotta go to geo's hospital the babies are coming! Call tora and Lucy, hurry! ]

Hope you liked this chap the only reason I'm not updating so much is because I have to do 2 essays, a 2 page letter, made a 3d shape for pre algebra, and make a game for my science class.

7th grade hurts…


	6. Chapter 6

Marriage chapter 6

"AHH! Sakura slow down!" kuuga yelled

Sakura was driving a jet black Porsche at 80 miles per hour.

"No way! Misaki is in labor. Misaki has always been there for me so I'm going to be there for her, getting me kuuga? "

"Fine I understand slow down a bit?"

**At the hospital**

"Takumi, it hurts!" misaki yelled

Misaki was being pushed in a wheelchair to the maternity wing so that you could give birth to her two children, kohaku and Akira.

" Misaki, the nurse told me you have to take deep breaths for me ok?"

Takumi said

"That's what I'm doing! So far it is not helping!" misaki yelled back

They finally made it too the maternity wing.

Misaki was huffing and trying to stay calm, "nurse sari, I need you to bring me a incubator two of them, and get an IV running right now, we don't need to do a C-section so cancel doctor scuff!"

"Takumi, where are you?" misaki said with concern

"I'm right here misaki." Takumi said while getting out of his chair

The nurses and 1 doctor came in with two incubators, and an IV.

"Ok misses walker, I will need you to take deep breaths and push slowly

"Ok, takumi can you hold my hand?"

"Anything for you sweetie" takumi replied

The doctor put on some gloves and told misaki to push

"AHHH!" misaki yelled, "_This hurts way to much! I thought this would be easy!" _

"Ok miss walker, I can see the baby's head, it's crowning!

Misaki felt like she was going to pass out from all this pushing and yelling and heavy

Breathing.

"Ok miss walker, the shoulders are out and…"

Misaki almost passed out but then she heard crying and whaling.

"Takumi, is that…" misaki said breathlessly

Misaki looked over to takumi, he was crying

"Yep. It's Akira, next is kohaku misaki." Takumi said while crying silently

"Miss walker, stop pushing or a second, take deep breathes."

Misaki was on the brink of losing it, this hurt way much!

"Ok miss walker, push!"

An excruciating yell came out from misaki

"KUUGA GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" sakura yelled

Kuuga was pushed directly to where the doctor was delivering the baby's, and right then and there kuuga fell to the ground shivering in horror.

"_Kuuga-kun." _sakura and takumi said in deep voice with a dark aura around them

"_You dare tell anyone you saw anything that happened here, you will never live to see day…" _takumi and sakura said

"Takumi! You can beat him up later! I need you over here!" misaki yelled with frustration

"Coming my little misa-chan."

"Ok miss walker the baby's head is crowning shoulders are out and." the doctor said

Misaki and takumi heard a screaming cry from the baby, kohaku.

"Oh my god takumi, we're parents!" misaki said with joy

The nurses came over with two babies in pink and blue blankets wrapped around them.

"Misaki they look like tiny us" takumi said with happiness

Akira hair was already showing, it was a black/brown color like misaki's but lighter.

"Takumi, she's looking at you. **Giggle**"

Takumi didn't notice, "She has your eyes."

Kohaku looked like he was ready to fall asleep, his hair was looked just like takumi's, but darker. His eye's looked like misaki eyes.

"Miss walker, we have to put the baby's in the nursery now." A nurse interrupted

"Ok, **hands over baby**." Misaki sighed

"Kamisama, I so sleepy!" misaki sighed and yelled

"Hey, maybe you should get some sleep, you must be exhausted."

"Yea, I will. It's going to be lonely because you not going to be here thought…"

"Don't worry, tomorrow morning I'll come to see you. For the time being I need to make sure kuuga saw nothing." takumi said while cracking his knuckles

hey everyone! I hope you liked that chap,, sorry I can't make it long thought.

Please review it would mean a lot to me. 3


End file.
